unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Prophet of Likers
The Prophet of Adoring or mostly known as The Prophet of Likers or Lord Autism is a prophet well known for his stupidity and childish nature and of course, his interest in everything which includes Barney, Nickolodeon, porno, ass, chocolate, pencils, paper, Sam Pepper, anime, yellow things, paper (i didn't repeat it shutup) and his own saggy dickity cock. This means he is the polar opposite of The Prophet of Haters. He is the Prophet who gets the most disrespect. So many examples to pr00ve dis: * Splitties hurling gooey condoms on his face. * Covenant Gollums teaming up on him in order to neuter him to suppress his excessive pissing. * Greeno Dickster tries to shut his autistic mouth. His Life Taking dat bitch home When the Covenant invaded Myshu, they discovered the creature. Arbiteravaginasaurus adored the creature so much, he took it home. Prior to him taking him home, there was a conversation between Arbiturd and a Brute. After taking it home, the Grunts scanned this douche and discovered his brain is made of 10% of pussy, 20% of shit, 20% of cocaine and 50% of used condoms. The Grunts said that keeping this fucking thing was worthless, but having to fatten the thing up would be necessary. So the Elites offered to give it 50 whoppers a day. They discovered he had an appearance of a Prophet but his face looked like the face of a mischievous child cunt. Education Why should this be up here. He didn't get any education, except for the fact he was placed in an asylum where he raped other douches and fapped for no reason. Tee hee. How he became a Prophet After the Hierachcunties were still discussing about this, they just decided to make him a Prophet out of their stupidity. They gave him the title, "Prophet of Likers" since he liked every single thing he saw. One of his most Notable commands CREATING HIS OWN MOVIE?! WTF?!??!?! He created his own movie called Liker and his Friends. Rotten Tomatoes rated this 110% and what they said to Likers was amazing, though he just thinks of ass through their whole commentary. Comments Movie Cast Actors *The Prophet of Likers as himself *Barack Hussein Obama as Emile *Stephen Hawking as a Flood Combat Form *Pitbull as Carter *Miley Cyrus as Miranda Keyes *Osama Bin Laden as himself *Saddam Hussein as himself *Beyonce as herself *Justin Bieber as a beaver with hair *Random Grunt as himself *Vladmir Putin as Vladmir Lenin *Joseph Stalin's ghost as Jorge *Putis Vladamee as Vladmir Putin *Rob Ford as Dr. Phil *Kim Kardashian as female Rtas Vadum *Bear Grylls as himself *Simon Cowell as himself *Gordon Ramsay as Adolf Hitler *Morgan Freeman as Promothean Knight *Yo mama *Yo mama *Yo mama *Yo mama Soundtracks by *Justin Bieber *Justin Timerlake *2 Chainz *Miley Cyrusee the Twerking Elite *Rihanna *Beyonce *Alicia Keys *Ke$ha *Sonny John Mooree the Skrillite *Deadmau5 *Pitbull *EVERY SINGLE MOTHERFUCKING EVERYTHING Runtime: 150+ light years of autism artism in it's purest form. Rating: HOLY SHIT! COMBINATION OF LORD AUTISM'S IMAGINATION AND SO MUCH @&*#@^#&!@^@*# I JUST CAN'T-- CAN'T-- (*@^!*#&%#@^!#$^%&@*#%@(^#! Peoples' point of view for The Prophet of Likers Likers's last Words Category:Prophets Category:Idiots Category:Assholes Category:Your Mother Category:People who are old Category:People who are awesome Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Shit people complain about